Entre broma y broma me enamore
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Es un one-shot de Fred Weasley II y Molly Weasley II


**Disclaimer**: Nadie me pertenece bla bla es de JotaKa  
**Advertencia**: Incesto si no te gusta ¿què haces aca?

* * *

**Entre broma y broma...me enamore**

La primera broma que le hizo Fred Weasley II a su prima Molly Weasley II en su primer año en Hogwarts la castaña se molesto con su primo al cual nunca más le volvió a hablar hasta la Navidad de ese mismo año.

Eran las 12 de la noche y como era una tradición la familia Weasley siempre se reunía en la Madriguera hogar de los abuelos Arthur y Molly Weasley con los cuales siempre celebraban la noche buena y la fiesta de año nuevo, los hijos no esperaban al día de mañana para abrir los regalos así que todos corrieron al árbol que estaba en el jardín cada quien buscando sus regalos, el joven Fred Weasley de 11 años de edad buscaba sus regalos, uno era de su padre con el siguiente texto en la nota:

_"Bromas para el colegio, úsalos cuando estés cerca de un profesor"_

El pelirrojo saco una de esas sonrisas picaras y miro a su padre que le dio la misma sonrisa que el tenia, otro de los regalos fue el de su madre, y algunos de sus primos hasta de sus propios abuelos, la señora Weasley le regalo un nuevo suéter de seda color rojo con la inicial de su nombre en amarillo el ojimiel se lo puso y su abuela sonrío, su abuelo le regalo una cámara muggle el le explico como funcionaba esa cámara pero que no eran como la de ellos que se movían, excepto la de los muggles. Todas esas palabras confundieron al menor, entre todos los regalos que le dio su familia el que más destaco fue el de su prima Molly, pensó que no le iba a regalar pero se equivoco. Desprendió el papel dorado con sumo cuidado y lo que observo fue un collar con la letra F, el ojimiel sonrío y miro a su prima.

Luego de que todos abrieran sus regalos (hasta los adultos) todos los niños se fueron a dormir pero había una tentación…los brownies de la nana Molly, no podían dormir a estaban esperando que amaneciera para poder comérselos todos, aunque la nana Molly los conocía muy bien tomo los brownies de la mesa y miro a los niños.

-Solo tomen uno y váyanse a dormir –sonrío mientras los niños corrían a tomar cada uno un brownie y se dirigían a la habitación que les tocaba dormir a cada uno.

Fred fue el ultimo en tomar su brownie y subir las escaleras y tanto con cansancio buscando su habitación en eso se encontró a su castaña prima que también estaba encontrando su habitación.

-¿Buscando tu habitación Molly? –pregunto el pelirrojo con la boca llena, pero esa pregunta era más que obvia, la castaña solo asintió mientras el pelirrojo iba hacia donde estaba su prima y le sonrío –si quieres te ayudo a encontrarla –le sonrío.

Ambos primos se pusieron a caminar por la Madriguera encontrando el cuarto el silencio empezó a ser incomodo para los dos, Fred se pasaba las manos por el cabello muy nervioso.

-Y…bueno…¿te…gusto…tu…regalo? –pregunto un tanto nerviosa la castaña.

-S…si –sonrío su primo –¿y ya no estas molesta conmigo? -_"que pregunta tan tonta"_ pensó el pelirrojo, así era Fred Weasley II un tanto nervioso cuando la situación se pone muy silenciosa le da por preguntar preguntas tontas.

-Es obvio Fred, ya no lo estoy –la castaña sonrío mientras se paraban en una habitación –bueno esta es mi habitación, buenas noches Fred –la castaña ancho un poco sus piernas para estar a la altura de su prima y plantarle un beso en su mejilla, sin decir más su prima entro en el cuarto dejando a Fred sonrojado y tocándose la mejilla en donde lo beso su prima.

La segunda broma que le hizo Fred a su prima Molly, fue en su cuarto año en Hogwarts pero esta fue más seria que la vez anterior su primo "inmaduro" como lo llama a veces hizo que todos se burlaran de ella ya que hizo que se le viera todo de la cintura para abajo pero esta vez la chica se vengo.

-Sigo diciendo Fred que no debiste hacerle eso a Molly –saco el comentario su hermana Roxanne Weasley que cursa su tercer año en Hogwarts, Fred al recordar lo ocurrido suelta la carcajada.

-Fue muy gracioso –dijo su hermano en risa la morena le dio un librazo en todo el brazo.

-No lo fue Freddie –le respondió su hermana con un hilo de molestia en su voz, odiaba que su hermano se comportara tan inmaduro.

-Oye lo siento Roxie en serio pero es que molestar a Molly es tan…

-No es nada divertido Fred –lo interrumpió su hermana, su hermano solo roleo los ojos y se levanto del suelo -¿A dónde vas? –pregunto su hermana.

-Si me vas a regañar mejor me voy –le respondió su hermano y se fue del jardín caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, los pasillos estaban repletos de mucha gente que iba y venia entre esas personas estaba Molly escondida detrás de un muro saco su varita y apunto hacia los pantalones de Fred que se bajaron solos haciendo que su primo se cayera y todo el mundo viera sus boxers, una risita burlona salio por los labios de Molly al ver a un avergonzado Fred y todos los alumnos riéndose de el, el muchacho subió sus pantalones y miro a lo lejos un cabello castaño que desde que tenia 14 años conocía esa cabellera, estaba lleno de ira y rabia pero no podía hacer nada por los momentos ya que fue el "hazme reír" de todos.

La tercera broma fue en el mismo tren de Hogwarts iniciando su quinto año, como venganza de su broma del año pasado. Aunque Fred piensa que fue algo más que venganza.

-Bien este es nuestro compartimiento –dijo Fred entrando uno junto con sus primos Victoire que estaba entrando ya a su séptimo año, sus primos James y Dominique que entraban a primer año y a Roxanne que entraba a cuarto.

-¿Y como es Hogwarts, Fred? –pregunto su primo James un tanto curioso.

-Si Fred cuéntanos –dijo animosamente su prima Dominique.

-Bueno pues como nuestros padres nos dijeron que era, tiene muchos pasadizos y lugares que casi nadie sabe que tiene el colegio –les respondió a su pregunta el ojimiel.

-¿Y ahí chicas guapas? –pregunto James lo cual causo que se rieran sus primos.

-Es muy obvio pequeño James, ahí muchas chicas guapísimas –el pelirrojo le dio una sonrisita de complicidad a su primito de 11 años mientras que los ojos de las chicas roleaban en su mente pensaban cosas como "ya lo va a mal influenciar" –bueno chicas y niños, vuelvo luego es que voy a buscar a alguien –sonrío pícaro el pelirrojo y se fue del compartimiento en busca de su prima Molly.

No fue muy difícil buscar a su prima estaba en un compartimiento sola leyendo un libro, era su oportunidad conjuro un hechizo en la silla para que no se tratara de ir y entro al compartimiento cerrando las cortinas.

-¿por qué cierras las cortinas? –pregunto su prima un tanto confusa.

-No quiero que nadie nos vea –sonrío pícaro.

La castaña trato de levantarse de su asiento pero no podía miro muy furiosa a su prima.

-¿Qué me hiciste? –pregunto enojada.

-Hechice el asiento –sonrío pícaro y se sentó a su lado volteando la cara de su prima para que lo mirara a los ojos y sin nada que decir beso directamente a su prima en los labios.

Molly trato de separarse pero su primo no la dejaba hasta que se rindió y se lo siguió con tanto cariño y con tanto…¿amor? Ese fue un beso único entre ellos, fue su primer beso el pelirrojo se separo de su prima quitando el hechizo y abriendo las cortinas, antes de cerrar la puerta la miro.

-¿El miércoles a la medianoche en la sala de los menesteres? –pregunto pícaro su primo.

-Hecho.

Y sin más nada que decir Fred se fue del compartimiento haciéndose como que nunca paso nada entre ellos.

* * *

Espero que les guste


End file.
